


Fallen into Pure Ecstasy

by mismatchedsockdrawer



Series: Kpop bdsm oneshots [3]
Category: Boys Republic (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/mismatchedsockdrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suwoong really fucking likes Minsu's new blue hair. So he finally summons the courage to approach him. One thing leads to another and when Onejunn catches them, things really get intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen into Pure Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere. I just started stanning this group today and I'm already writing hardcore smut...I need help. And I wrote this between 1-3am so ignore any flaring grammatical errors. Oh well. Enjoy this :)
> 
> Also I apologize if I forgot to tag anything. If I did let me know and I will fix it.

Suwoong couldn't get enough of Minsu's blonde hair. Hell he'd always had a penchant for getting hot for Minsu's weird colored hair, but blonde was something else. He almost caved and asked the older boy if he could fuck him. But he didn't. Not until Minsu's hair was blue. And then he snapped.

Minsu was settled comfortably in his room, reading a manga or something, and Suwoong pushed open the door hesitantly. Minsu looked up with a grin. "Hey what's up?"

Suwoong swallowed nervously. "I like your hair."

"The blue? Thanks. I like it too."

"Can I touch it?" Suwoong mentally slapped himself. How stupid could he sound?

But Minsu grinned and motioned him over to the bed, setting his manga aside to invite Suwoong onto his bed. Minsu tugged one of Suwoong's hands up to rest on the top of his head and Suwoong spread his fingers, enjoying the way Minsu's soft hair felt under his skin. He lightly tugged on it and Minsu hummed gently.

Suwoong let go, startled and sat back a little. Minsu opened his eyes slowly, his gaze a bit unfocused. "Sorry." He said softly. "It just felt good. I like it when my hair is pulled. Hell you should hear me when they dye my hair. It's all I can do not to moan when they're combing dye through my hair."

Suwoong swallowed nervously. Shit. Hearing Minsu talk like this was getting him more worked up than he thought he'd be. And he hadn't even asked his hyung if he could fuck him yet.

He stood up nervously, not sure what to do now. But Minsu stopped him with a gentle grip on his wrist. "Don't leave little maknae." He said, leaning back on the bed. "You came in here for a reason and I think we both know what that is."

Suwoong swallowed tightly. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Minsu grinned. "You like my hair right? You always have. Is there something you want to do that you haven't told me yet?"

Suwoong groaned. Trust Sungjun to not keep a damn secret. "Fine fine. Hyung I want to fuck you. Your hair is always hot and I just never really knew how to tell you. It seems shallow that I only want to fuck you because I want to pull on your hair. But that's what I want."

Minsu grinned. "Awesome. I love it when my hair is pulled on. I don't mind if this is casual sex. Sex is fun. I don't get enough of it. And I know you don't either."

Suwoong sputtered and then after a moment nodded slowly. "Yeah it's been awhile. But can I have you now? I just, your hair is so hot."

Minsu laughed. "Of course." He hopped off of the bed and pulled off his shirt. Suwoong let his eyes trail down the expanse of Minsu's torso. His hand reached out without his permission but Minsu only pulled it the rest of the way and Suwoong's fingers were finally touching Minsu's lightly toned belly. Shit.

"Strip down little maknae."

"I'm not fucking little." He grumbled.

Minsu smirked and leaned in close, his lips brushing Suwoong's ear. "Prove it."

Suwoong licked his lips, his hands going down to the buckle of his jeans and he hurriedly tugged them down, along with his boxers. He pulled off his shirt and stood before his hyung fully naked. Not that they'd never seen each other naked before, but never in this context. Suwoong had never seen Minsu's hard cock and vice versa. Minsu let a low whistle as he brought a hand to Suwoong's half hard dick.

"I'm liking the size of this. You planning to put it in me?"

Suwoong nodded. "Fuck yeah hyung. I've wanted to for ages."

Minsu chuckled lightly and tugged off his sweatpants. He was bare underneath and Suwoong nearly choked. Minsu was fully hard and his thick dick was curving up towards his belly, a bead of precum already bubbling out of his slit. "Like it?"

Suwoong tore his eyes away to look at Minsu. "Yeah." He said breathlessly.

"You can suck it if you want."

"Not today. Just um, get on the bed. And uh, hands and knees."

Minsu shrugged, doing as the maknae said. "Lube is in the nightstand." He said and he could hear Suwoong fumbling in the drawer.

Suwoong flipped the cap of the bottle of lube and drizzled it over his fingers, letting some of it drip between Minsu's cheeks. The older boy let out a soft sigh and shifted his stance. Suwoong spread the lube around Minsu's hole before easing a finger inside of the older boy. "Is it okay?" He asked.

Minsu scoffed. "It's more than okay. I've taken dick bigger than yours before."

Suwoong looked down at his cock and suddenly he was too nervous to do this. "I...I can't. I'll come back a different day. I made a mistake."

Minsu spun around so fast Suwoong was caught off guard before he could even get up. "I was kidding Suwoong. Yours is the biggest dick I've had and I'm a little worried cuz shit kid, you're fucking hung. You don't need to baby me with fingering me open really slow. Just do what's natural."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Minsu nodded. "Yeah. Are you?"

Suwoong reached up and tugged at Minsu's hair, grinning as his hyung shuddered and bit back a moan. "Yeah."

 

\---

Suwoong was three fingers in and Minsu was a wreck beneath him. He had found the older boy’s prostate and he was lightly prodding it with the pad of his finger, eating up the moans Minsu let out.

When Suwoong finally felt Minsu was ready, he pulled his fingers out and slipped a condom on, slicking it up slightly before he aligned himself with Minsu's hole. They both groaned as Suwoong's cock slid inside of Minsu and the older boy dropped his head to the sheets. Suwoong reached forward with his clean hand and tightened his fingers in Minsu's hair, pulling his head back up. Minsu let out a sharp cry of surprise and Suwoong could see Minsu's forehead. The angle must have been painful, but Minsu moaned and relaxed his neck just enough so that Suwoong was tugging more on his hair.

Suwoong slowly rocked into Minsu, keeping his fingers tightly entangled in his hyung's hair. His other hand reached down to wrap around Minsu's dick. He could feel it jolt with every yank Suwoong made on Minsu's hair and the power of that made Suwoong groan. "Have you ever cum just from your hair being pulled?" Suwoong asked.

Minsu swallowed an audible sound as his throat was stretched as far as it could go. "No. Want to though." He mumbled. Suwoong let go of Minsu's hair and the older boy's head dropped forward.

Suwoong pulled him back up a few moments later and Minsu choked out a sob. "Fuck."

"It's hot you know." Suwoong said, rocking his hips lightly. "It's hot that you're so responsive just to the way I yank on your hair. And I love that you can't really talk with your neck all stretched out like this."

Minsu moaned out a partial reply but the both of them were startled when the door suddenly clicked open. Suwoong's eyed widened as Onejunn stopped halfway in the room, his eyes wide. "Oh. Shit. What are you two doing? Are you being safe?"

Minsu rolled his eyes, his head dropping down as Suwoong let go of his hair. He lifted his head up to respond to the leader. "Yes we're being safe. Now either get in here or go away. Your pick."

Onejunn considered for a moment before he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it. "Hair pulling?" Onejunn said, watching as Suwoong hesitantly fingered Minsu's now messy hair.

"Yeah." Suwoong said. He slowly rocked his hips back into Minsu, not looking away from Onejunn as the leader settled himself on the bed.

"Is it too awkward now? Should I leave you two alone?"

Suwoong bit his lip but Minsu perked up. "If Suwoong pulls on my hair, can you keep my chin up like you did with Suwoong in the choreo? Maybe choke me for a bit so I can't breathe?"

Suwoong groaned and he yanked on Minsu's hair harshly. Onejunn nodded with a grin. "What if I stuff my cock down your throat? Does that work?"

Minsu made a strange gurgling sound and his body shuddered. Suwoong stopped moving and moved his hand to Minsu's cock. "Did you just-" He let go of Minsu's hair.

Minsu swallowed guiltily. "Shit."

Suwoong looked up at Onejunn and the leader was already fishing his cock out of his pants. He pressed his cock to Minsu's lips and after a moment, he opened his mouth.

"He came untouched." Suwoong said breathlessly.

Onejunn looked up. "He can cum a few more times."

"Have you done this before?" Suwoong asked.

Onejunn shrugged. "Yeah. The hair thing gets me. And he likes to be choked." He waited until Minsu was halfway down his cock to invite Suwoong to pull on Minsu's hair again. "Suwoong, he came without your permission, put him in his place."

Suwoong nodded and then pulled back on Minsu's hair. Onejunn adjusted his height to keep his dick inside Minsu's mouth, and Suwoong pressed lightly against Minsu's scalp, massaging lightly before tugging back on his hair again.

Onejunn's hands joined Suwoong's in Minsu's hair and Minsu choked out a sob as his hair was yanked in three different directions. Onejunn pushed further inside the rapper's mouth and Suwoong canted his hips deeper into Minsu in slow rolls of his hips.

For a moment only Suwoong and Onejunn's breathless pants could be heard before Minsu suddenly gagged, choking around Onejunn's cock. Onejunn pulled out and their hands fell from Minsu's hair. Minsu's chest heaved as he swallowed deep lungfulls of air. Onejunn's hands toyed with Minsu's hair lightly and Suwoong let his hand come back up to do the same. When Minsu managed a light nod, Onejunn tipped Minsu's chin up and rested the head of his dick on Minsu's tongue.

Suwoong watched with wide eyes at the slow, methodical way Onejunn fucked into Minsu's mouth, like they'd done it a million times. Even though his own hands were tangled in Minsu's hair along with Onejunn's, there was something exceptionally hot about the way Onejunn filled his hands with full handfuls of Minsu's dark blue locks, not letting the younger move at all without his permission.

Suwoong groaned and let go of Minsu's hair to dig his fingers into the other boy's hips. He set up a quick pace, anxious to reach his orgasm. Onejunn tapped Suwoong's left wrist. "Yank on his hair again. Trust me, he'll make a sound that will get you there. Nail his prostate and pull his hair as hard as you fucking can."

Suwoong nodded, letting go of his grip on Minsu's hip and burying his fingers full of Minsu's hair. With one fluid movement Suwoong pulled Minsu's hair, snapping the other boy's head back almost too harshly, and as Suwoong's cock slid against Minsu's prostate, the rapper made an exquisite sound. It was somewhere between a squeak and a high pitched moan and something that sounded like words were mumbled around Onejunn's cock.

"Pull again." Onejunn instructed.

Suwoong did as the leader said, and Minsu let out a yelp. His arms trembled, and suddenly Suwoong knew Minsu was cumming again. Minsu tightened up everywhere, his ass clenching around Suwoong's dick and a long stream of high moans escaped Minsu as he shuddered through his orgasm. The tight heat around his cock had Suwoong groaning and he dropped his head down to Minsu's back as he rolled his hips one more time before cumming hard.

He was breathless for a minute before he cautiously pulled out of Minsu, releasing the older boy's hair and letting him fall back slightly to resume his focus on sucking Onejunn's cock.

Suwoong pulled the used condom off of his dick and threw it away, climbing back onto the bed. He slid his finger inside of Minsu's ass and the rapper shuddered. "Do you think he can cum again?" Suwoong asked.

"Probably. Pull on his hair again. You had him at a really good angle. I was almost down his throat."

Minsu and Suwoong both groaned at Onejunn's words. Onejunn grinned and he tipped Minsu's chin up to look him in the eye. "Cum one more time before I cum down your throat. Got it? And after that I'm gonna put a cage on your thick cock and have Suwoong tease your tight hole until you're begging for us to let you cum again. Are you going to be good?" Onejunn asked.

Minsu nodded around his mouthful and Onejunn looked satisfied. Suwoong sat up properly to pull Minsu's hair again, clenching his fingers tightly in the deep blue hair and groaning at the sound Minsu let out. Onejunn bit his bottom lip, sitting higher on his knees and using one hand on Minsu's shoulder to stabilize himself; the other tangled in the hair on the side of Minsu's head.

Suwoong reached under Minsu to pull at the rapper's still slightly hard dick. He clicked his tongue lightly. "Get this up properly Minsu or we're going to have to punish you."

Minsu made a low sound deep in his chest and then Onejunn shifted forward a bit further and the sound Minsu was making cut off sharply. Suwoong looked up excitedly and Onejunn groaned as his dick eased it's way down Minsu's throat. He stayed deep in Minsu's mouth until the rapper's eyes widened and his hand wrapped around Onejunn's thigh. Onejunn eased all the way out and Minsu choked out a sharp inhale. Suwoong let Minsu's head down slightly and waited until Minsu stopped heaving deep gasps of air to pull him back up again.

Onejunn pushed his cock back inside Minsu's mouth and they could hear when Onejunn's cock breached Minsu's throat again when the rapper stopped making breath sounds. Onejunn rocked inside of Minsu's mouth until Minsu needed to breathe and then he pulled back out again.

It was a slow torturous few minutes of this cycle over and over until finally when Onejunn pulled out, Minsu snapped out, "just fucking cum already. I'm dizzy and covered in my own spit and so fucking horny, touch me fuck please."

Suwoong looked to Onejunn for confirmation before he took Minsu in hand. Onejunn went back to simply fucking Minsu's mouth. His pace picked up and Suwoong only lightly tugged at Minsu's hair until Onejunn finally reached his peak, slamming his cock down Minsu's throat one final time as he came.

Minsu swallowed around Onejunn's cock and rocked his hips into Suwoong's hand reaching his third orgasm unceremoniously.

Onejunn finally pulled out and Minsu dropped to the bed lifelessly. His chest heaved and his cock twitched weakly as it softened. Suwoong lightly stoked Minsu's hair, smoothing it down as Onejunn got up, tucked himself back in his pants and slipped out of the room "He'll be back." Minsu said in a hoarse voice.

Suwoong nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. "That wasn't what I planned on happening when I came in here."

Minsu laughed lightly. "It's what I hoped would happen. I like it Suwoong. Onejunn and I do this all the time. I liked doing it with you here too." He looked up as Onejunn walked back in the room, twisting off the cap of a water bottle and tossing a towel onto the bedside table.

He pulled Minsu upright and gently eased the slightly warm water down the rapper's throat. Minsu swallowed slowly and his adam's apple bobbed with each gulp. He pushed the bottle away after it was half empty and Onejunn smiled. He kissed Minsu's cheek and then picked up the damp towel. He wiped the sweat and spit from Minsu's face and cleaned up the mess of cum from the sheets. He carried Minsu over to Sunwoo's bed across the room and let the other boy lay limp while he changed the sheets. He remade the bed with Suwoong and then the tucked Minsu back in his own bed.

They watched Minsu for a moment and then Onejunn smirked. "Had fun?" He asked.

Suwoong nodded. "Yeah. That was. Shit that was hot."

"How'd you feel if I fucked you against the wall?"

Suwoong groaned and he could feel his cock stirring again. "Shit yeah I'd love that." He said.

Onejunn smirked and snatched Suwoong's wrist, dragging him to the wall and slamming his back against it harshly.

"Don't kill him." Minsu mumbled from the bed.

Onejunn grinned sheepishly at Minsu for a moment before he leaned down and smashed his lips onto Suwoong's. Suwoong groaned and pressed his body against Onejunn's and felt the elders arousal evident against his own. "Fuck." He hissed and Onejunn grinned.

"Fuck is right maknae. Right up against this wall." He leaned in close to Suwoong's ear. "Beg for it it." He whispered, and Suwoong arched against Onejunn.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


End file.
